wojownicyfandomcom_pl-20200213-history
Blog użytkownika:XNorthfeather/Skryty Łowca Rozdział III
Okropny ból przeszywający ciało kotki wyrwał ją z nieprzytomności. Gdy się obudziła.. wciąż była ciemność. Jej oddech był bardzo przyspieszony, a serce waliło jak młot. Zastanawiała się czy właśnie straciła swoje wszystkie życia i umarła, czy po prostu wciąż się do końca nie obudziła. Odruchowo uszczypnęła się, by przekonać czy nie śni. Rezultat był dość bolesny. Gdy stwierdziła, że właściwie chyba nie ma już dla niej ratunku niezależnie od tego co miało się z nią dziać usłyszała jakieś dziwne odgłosy. -Halo? Jest tu kto..?- spytała niepewnie. -Ej! Nie wiesz, że to nieładnie przerywać komuś drzemkę?- odezwał się poirytowany głos. Kotka przestraszyła się gdy to usłyszała, nie spodziewała się, że ktoś jeszcze tu jest. -Wybacz.. wiesz może gdzie jesteśmy?- próbowała brzmieć przyjaźnie, ale ostatnie na co mogła się teraz zdobyć po tym wszystkim to uprzejmość. -Nie i średnio mnie to obchodzi- stwierdził brzmiąc jakby to było normalne, że tak po prostu jest zamknięty nie wiadomo gdzie i nie wiadomo po co. -Nie obchodzi cię to, że możesz umrzeć?- spytała z lekką irytacją, nie miała już cierpliwości. -Emm.. no cóż, patrząc na to co się działo przez ten cały czas, to niezbyt.- mruknął. -A co ciebie to obchodzi? Patrząc na to, że się tu znalazłaś, to pewnie też nie było kolorowo, nie żeby mnie to obchodziło..- mówił z lekkim zaniepokojeniem. -Chciałabym wiedzieć, czy najzwyczajniej w świecie nie jestem martwa.- odburknęła wznosząc oczy ku niebu. -Ah tak. Nie, nie jesteś martwa, w sumie chyba jednak wolałbym być teraz martwy..- mruknął z coraz większym niepokojem w głosie. -Ok.. chciałabym wiedzieć jak się tu w ogóle znalazłam..- powiedziała zamyślona. -Tego ci nie powiem. Możliwe, że za niedługo ktoś tu przyjdzie, co jakiś czas słyszę jakieś dźwięki na zewnątrz, ale jak na razie nikt tu nie przyszedł.- mówił ściszając trochę głos. Ciemnoruda kotka zaczęła powoli badać teren swoimi łapami, chciała sprawdzić jak małe jest to coś, w czym teraz tkwiła. Ku jej zdziwieniu ona i kocur, z którym przed chwilą rozmawiała nie byli w żaden sposób oddzieleni, tak jak się tego spodziewała. Cały pokój był całkowicie pusty. "Po co ktoś miałby zamykać dwa koty w jakimś pomieszczeniu?" spytała samą siebie. Nagle coś oślepiło ją tak, że przez kilka sekund miała wrażenie jakby właśnie straciła wzrok. Spojrzała w górę, gdzie był zawieszony jakiś dziwny świecący dzyndzelek. Przyglądała się mu z ciekawością, ale przestała gdy tylko usłyszała kroki tuż za drzwiami. Spojrzała w stronę kocura, teraz przynajmniej mogła go zobaczyć. Był to rudy pręgowany kocur o wyjątkowych dwukolorowych oczach. Wydawało jej się, że skądś go zna, ale za nic nie mogła sobie przypomnieć skąd. -Co się tak gapisz?- zapytał lekko poirytowany, gdy kotka tak przenikliwie wlepiała w niego wzrok. -Nic, nic.- odparła lekko zażenowana. Nagle drzwi drgnęły, po czym otworzyły się delikatnie ze skrzypnięciem. Do pokoju wlazł wielki przypominający psychopatę dwunożny. Kotka mimowolnie odskoczyła krok do tyłu prawie wpadając na rudego kocura. Dwunożny był cały biały, nawet dłonie, a na oczach miał coś, co odbijało światło i co jakiś czas raziło koty po oczach. -Wiesz.. myślę.. że.. POWINNIŚMY WIAĆ!- wrzasnęła kotka, gdy dwunożny zaczął wyciągać ręce w stronę kotów. Rudzielcowi nie trzeba było powtarzać dwa razy, wyskoczył jak wystrzelony z armaty, a Księżycowa Gwiazda tuż za nim. Na ich szczęście drzwi się nie domknęły, więc mieli szansę przez nie wybiec. Gdy ciemnoruda kotka wybiegała z pomieszczenia nagle poczuła przeszywający ból, przez który nie mogła powstrzymać krzyku. Dwunożny pociągnął drzwi z taką siłą, że przytrzasnął ogon kotki uniemożliwiając jej ucieczkę. Łzy zaczęły się sączyć z jej oczu, kiedy próbowała się uwolnić z ucisku drzwi, ale każde poruszenie sprawiało jej dodatkowy ból. -Pomóż mi!- krzyknęła rozpaczliwie błagając o pomoc kocura, który chwilowo wpatrywał się w nią z lekkim zaniepokojeniem w oczach, po czym odwrócił głowę i rzekł na odchodnym. -To raczej nie moja sprawa.- po czym odbiegł jakgdyby nigdy nic. Kotka wiedziała, że nie ma już żadnej szansy na ucieczkę. Gdy poczuła, że ucisk troszkę się zmniejszył wyskoczyła do przodu, ale dwunożny złapał ją w swoje łapska. Księżycowa Gwiazda tak bardzo się miotała machając łapami na wszystkie strony, że w końcu gdy trafiła w czuły punkt tego potwora udało jej się wyswobodzić, wybiegła w tą samą stronę, w którą pognał wcześniej kocur. Biegła już dość długo i zaczynało jej już brakować tchu, gdy nagle zauważyła w oddali znajomy kształt. -Ten zdrajca!- krzyknęła ze złością w głosie. W gruncie rzeczy wiedziała, że kocur faktycznie nie musiał jej pomagać, w końcu nie był do tego jakoś zobowiązany, ale mógł chociaż zachować resztkę godności. Kotka pognała w jego stronę i kiedy spostrzegła, że kocur zatrzymał się w miejscu zwolniła. Gdy do niego dotarła, chciała mu wygarnąć to co zrobił, ale kiedy zobaczyła jego przerażoną minę, ugryzła się w język. Stali tak kilka minut w milczeniu. -Musiałem.- przerwał milczenie, udając skruchę. -Nawet nie wiem jakich słów użyć żeby określić jakim kretynem jesteś.- powiedziała bez zająknięcia. -Hah, nawet nie musisz, sam o tym dobrze wiem.- powiedział lekko poirytowanym tonem. -Sama pewnie zrobiłabyś to co ja!- syknął. -Och, doprawdy? Skąd ta pewność?- spytała zdenerwowana, sama dobrze wiedziała, że na pewno nie zrobiłaby czegoś tak głupiego jak ten zarozumiały rudzielec. -Myślisz tylko o sobie, nie wiem jak można być aż takim egoistą!- ryknęła nie mogąc dłużej tłumić w sobie emocji. -Przecież ostatecznie i tak nic ci nie jest.- burknął złośliwie patrząc na okropnie poharatany bark, mimowolnie się krzywiąc. -Daruj sobie.- odpowiedziała kpiąco. -Jeszcze tego pożałujesz.- syknęła do kocura. -Uuu.. już się boję wiesz? To zabrzmiało tak poważnie, że chyba powinnaś robić za jakiegoś kociego wróżbitę czy coś.- mruknął gniewnie. Ciemnoruda kotka nie mogła wytrzymać, wbiła pazury w ziemię żeby przypadkiem nie prowokować walki, wiedziała że nie ma szans w walce z kocurem, zwłaszcza w stanie jakim była aktualnie. Odwórciła głowę prychając. Musiała się zastanowić co ma teraz zrobić, w końcu nawet nie wiedziała jak daleko od domu się znajdowała. Nagle ich uwagę przykuło coś dziwnego.. coś co zbliżało się do nich w zatrważającym tempie. Gdy to coś było już na tyle blisko by koty mogły to obejrzeć w całej okazałości, bez chwili namysłu rzuciły się do kolejnej ucieczki. -Ten dwunożny chyba sobie nie odpuści! Nie chcę wiedzieć do czego on nas potrzebuje!- krzyknęła gdy potwór był tuż za nimi, a jego jasne ślepia oświecały cień, który rzucały tutejsze drzewa. -Aa, wybacz, zapomniałam że chyba ciebie i tak nie obchodzi co mam do powiedzenia!- krzyknęła poirytowana patrząc na kocura, który ewidetnie próbował ją ingorować. -Ucisz się w końcu!- syknął do niej. Wkurzał ją, ale ostatnim co powinna była teraz zrobić to atakowanie go, więc po prostu puściła te słowa mimo uszu. Gdy wbiegli w głębszy las, dwunożny musiał zatrzymać swoją bestię, bo by się tam nie zmieściła. Dalszą drogę postanowił pokonać na pieszo, był wyraźnie zirytowany i wkurzony, przez co kotom wydawał się jeszcze straszniejszy. Po dłuższym czasie dwunożny widocznie się zmęczył, nie biegł już z takim zapałem i zaczął głośno sapać. Koty również nie były mniej zmęczone. W końcu psychopata zrezygnował z pościgu i zatrzymał się by złapać oddech. Potem odszedł w stronę, z której tu dobiegł. Koty również się zatrzymały dysząc ciężko i wciąż nerwowo się oglądając, czy przypadkiem dwunożny się nie rozmyśli. -Ok.. to było co najmniej przerażające..- wysapał kocur. -Taak.. zwłaszcza, że wyglądałeś jakbyś się chciał na mnie zaraz rzucić.- docięła mu kotka. Rudzielec strasznie grał jej na nerwach, więc sama chciała się trochę zrewanżować, ale niekoniecznie fizycznie, wolała nie marnować teraz sił. -Nie zaprzeczam, że tak nie było.- zripostował. -Wydaje mi się, że gdzieś cię kiedyś widziałam, zanim tu trafiliśmy..- zaczęła się zastanawiać na głos ignorując odpowiedź kocura. -Nie wiem gdzie mogłabyś mnie zobaczyć, zwłaszcza, że trzymałem się raczej z dala od kotów leśnych..- burknął. Kotka zastanawiała się skąd kocur mógł wiedzieć, że mieszkała w lesie, w sumie ona też nie mogła być pewna czy może po prostu nie był pieszczoszkiem dwunożnych. -Dobra, nie ważne. Wolałabym znać odpowiedź na to gdzie właściwie jesteśmy.- mruknęła znów pogrążając się w zamyśleniu. -Na to nie mam żadnej dobrej odpowiedzi, może po prostu idź sobie pooglądaj tereny jak cię to tak ciekawi.- burknął patrząc na kotkę spode łba. -Czemu jesteś taki opryskliwy? W ogóle nie przejmuje cię to co się z tobą dzieje.- powiedziała poirytowana. Ten kocur naprawdę bez problemu wyprowadzał ją z równowagi w bardzo szybkim tempie, mimo że zazwyczaj jest bardzo opanowana. Zawęszyła chwilę i ku swojemu zdziwieniu wyczuła znajomą woń. Rozradowana podniosła się i zaczęła iść w tym kierunku. Gdzieś w okolicy były porozmieszczane znaki zapachowe oznaczające granicę terenu Klanu Brzasku, a ten klan znajdował się blisko Klanu Nowiu, więc przy odrobinie szczęścia może uda jej się przemknąć niezauważenie na swoje terytorium. -A ty dokąd?- spytał kocur. -A co cię to nagle zaczęło ineteresować, hmm?- burknęła z irytacją w głosie. -Myślałam, że nie nic cię nie obchodzi.- dodała. -Nie znasz mnie.- odciął się rudzielec. -Więc dokąd idziesz? Powiesz mi, czy wolisz poczekać aż stracę cierpliwość?- pytał zniecierpliwiony. Kotka zdziwiła się, że tak nagle zależało mu na tym dokąd się ona wybiera. -Wracam do swojego domu.- mruknęła szybko. -I to jest właśnie w tym kierunku..?- zapytał niepewnie. -Taaaak?- odpowiedziała przeciągle zastanawiając się o co mu chodzi. Kocur wyglądał jakby ktoś właśnie wylał mu na głowę wiadro lodowatej wody. -Emm.. wszystko gra..?- spytała teraz już nawet nie udając zaniepokojenia. -Nie, właśnie uświadomiłem sobie, że jesteś przywódczynią Klanu Nowiu...- powiedział niepewnie. -Czekaj.. co?! To jak ty.. czyli stąd cię kojarzę.- posłała kocurowi lekko poirytowane spojrzenie. Może jej klan nie szanował zbytnio swojej przywódczyni, ale za to nikt z reszty klanów nic do niej nie miał, powiedziałaby nawet, że była dość lubianym kotem wśród klanów, co więcej wszystkie koty okazywały szacunek wobec przywódczyni i to nawet większy niż koty z jej własnego klanu. W takim razie jak to możliwe, że nie rozpoznała kocura którego widziała tyle razy i którego jak jej się przypominało nawet lubiła, a on nie rozpoznał jej? Coś w tej sprawie się mocno nie zgadzało i zaczęła się poważnie zastanawiać nad tym co się wydarzyło gdy wracała do obozu po otrzymaniu swoich dziewięciu żywotów i po walce z Lodową Plamą.. Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Fanowskie opowiadania